Lost Dragon
by Jyk
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Aang's first life? Find out about his scandalous life and the birth of the avatar from a dragon tied to his life, as she despertly searches for her true master, so she can rid herself of the avatar forever. Suck at Summuaries


The man stood on the stage with the fire dancing around him like a wild animal. The man slowly moved his hands, and the fire followed obediently at the same graceful pace. Suddenly his actions became more intense, and I could feel the fire's heat intensify.

"It's amazing," Fire Lord Zuko said gently, but I could tell that he had seen better, "Very eccentric."

May, she didn't like titles, grunted, "I've seen children with more talent. This has been a long day." I glanced over at Zak. He pressed his lips together to suppress his smile. With the fire reflecting in his eyes, I wondered, once again, if he was my destined master.

He certainly had the look of a mystic warrior. His eyes which were the darkest black I've ever seen. His hair was many shades lighter, but still dark, nevertheless. I was afraid someone would see my snuck glances so I returned my eyes to the man.

My opinion sided with May's. While the man had intense fire, it was not true fire. It was filled with anger and the desire to destroy. The fire was just red. It lacked the blue of sadness, the green of joy, the pink of love, and the gold of pureness.

The man took a deep breath, and suddenly the fire raced over the crowd of people, and lashed out at the balcony that we were sitting at. The fire came close enough to reach out and touch. I believe that the man meant to impress us showing how much control over the uncontrollably fire he possessed. May leaned back in her seat, and crossed her arms.

The fire flashed in my eyes. It lingered by my face before, almost reluctantly; it was recalled to its master. I barely glanced to my sides to make sure that the fire's unusual attraction had gone by unnoticed. Apparently it had.

I leaned back in my hard seat, and rested my chin on my hands, "How long are we going to hang around and watch no talented losers?" I asked pleasantly. Zak gave a side smile at my language. The royal family had often said that being around me was a nice break from the polite soldiers and respectable maids.

Zuko sighed, "As the Fire Lord, it is my responsibility to witness these soldiers' talents, as they are being polished so they can fight in my army." He looked over, and gave a sympathetic frown. I waved it off.

May fanned herself, but I could see her raise her eyebrow, "I do find it amusing how you beg to be taken along, and after you see the first round, you always wish to leave." I smiled softly, and sometimes wished that May didn't have the talent of being able to always hit around the truth.

I tugged at my bangs that hung in my eyes, "After the first round I've seen everyone's 'talent' and I believe that talent is nothing to take pride in. If I see one more talented person, I may throw up. However, a skillful person is another matter."

Zak rolled his dark eyes, "Don't you know how to talk like a regular kid? I mean I'm future Fire Lord, and you speak with a matureness I don't even begin to understand." I was mature. However, I was almost one-hundred and thirty fifty years old not to mention all of my past lives. I wasn't actually awake for all that time, though. Really only about twenty years of the one-hundred and fifty years.

I glanced at him with soft eyes, "My prince, I am afraid that you are deemed to be stupid for the rest of your life. It is a sad tragedy, indeed." May flicked her fan up to hide the corner of her mouth that was slightly tweaking up. Lord Zuko made no such move. He just chuckled.

Zak gave a snort, "If you weren't my best friend I'd have you beheaded for such remarks."

"That is if you could capture me," I said dangerously, "Remember, my retarded prince, that your enemies haven't been able to land a hand on me. I could dance circles around you any day."

Zak lowered his voice in challenge, meaning that whatever was going to be said next was just teasing, "Coming from the girl who can only chop her oppents into piece, I don't think I'd have to much of a problem. I could just burn you to ashes before you could move."

I matched him, "Says the boy who runs screaming when a mouse is in the same mile radius as him."

"Says the girl who's never even gotten a boy to give her a second look!" he looked quite proud of himself, but he didn't realize that dragons didn't pay heed to mortal boys. Unless one of those boys was my masters then I didn't see a reason to bother myself with him.

"I'd rather that then having girls see your pretty face, think they're in love, find out about your horrid personality, and not even your power can keep them from running away." I tilted my head the way I did when I was trying to be cute. The royal family had realized what that meant in a very short time.

I turned my eyes away from the prince, who was struggling for a comeback, and returned them to the ring. It was not the man with the flashy flames that drug them back, though. It was the flash of flame that was beyond him.

I was instantly to my feet, and went to the balcony railing. The small flame that had shot in the background was beautiful, and had imprinted itself in my sights, something similar to staring into the sun to long.

The fire had been shimmering gold, lushes green, ocean blue, and sunset orange in such a short time. That had to be my master's fire! The master that I have been searching for for thousands of years, and the one that has evaded my grasp for so long.

"Skiara?" Zak asked, "Is something wrong?" I whipped my head back to the royal family to see their confused faces, and returned my eyes to where the flame had appeared. I bit my lip. If I left now the royal family would think something was wrong, but if I stayed then my lifespan would, again, be tied to the avatars.

The choice was easy. I turned around, and gave a bow, "I would please like to ask for a moment of freedom from the royal family. It shouldn't take long."

May chewed on her lip as she studied me seriously. I had never once asked for leave when on duty, and I really never asked anything of them. Lord Zuko would do as May said so he was just watching the two of us with curious eyes.

She was taking too long. I started rocking on the balls of my feet. She didn't look like she planned on making a choice anytime soon, so I did what I could.

I bowed again, "I apologize for the disrespect I am about to show." I rose from my bow, and took off down the long halls. I jumped past pheasants, and other nobles who bowed their head in respect for me. I, if I did, quickly bowed back, and continued to push my way through the crowd.

Finally, I was able to push my way through the cheering bodies, and to the place where I was certain the flame had originated from. I circled around the place. The crowd around me was staring forward, and paid no attention to me.

I looked at the people around me. I could see some elders that hadn't been able to make it down the stairs, and the poorer people who could afford arena seats. No one really caught my eyes. None of them looked like they could even bend fire.

"Watch it!" Suddenly a boy was thrown at my feet. He rolled over looking terrified. He had an unusual appearance. His hair was actually blonde, but he did have black eyes.

The boy who had pushed him was a large boy with rippling muscles and a cruel smile, "Geez," the larger boy said running his hands through his long black hair, "Half-bloods sure are clumsy." I, realizing that I missed my chance at finding my master, turned my eyes onto the boy. I'd heard of half-bloods. They were supposedly born from a lost fire tribe in the north, and were considered cowards because they had hidden themselves from the war.

The blonde haired boy let out a whimper, and started to scoot backwards without taking his fearful eyes off of the bully. I turned around one last time hoping to see a person that really struck out at me. Someone with a birthmark in the shape of a tear.

My eyes failed to see anyone. My heart dropped then I shrugged. If it had really been my master then destiny would have drug us together. There would be no way that he could actually leave me behind.

"Get up, half-blood!" The larger boy stomped on the blonde haired boy's stomach. The breath was knocked out of his chest, and I heard a sickening crack. I turned my eyes back onto the boys. I usually let boys be boys and fight out their own fights, but this was going too far.

"You're disrupting the people," I said icily, "I would like to politely ask for you to refrain from your current behavior." The boy looked up ready to fight anyone near. He laid eyes on me, looked long enough to tell I was a female, and suddenly turned charming.

"I apologize, babe," he said smoothly, "I was just taking care of some trash." He took his foot off the boy's stomach, and flashed me with a killer smile. I gave an uninterested grunt.

I gave a slight nod, "Thank you very much. I hope that you will remain this calm behavior from now on." The boy gave a sly smile, and slowly made his way to me.

"I can do that," he stopped right in front of me, "If you promise me this night." I don't know if he was asking for a date, or something more, but he wasn't getting it.

I put my hands on my hips, "Are you mentally ill?" The boy looked insulted, "Do you not know who I am?" The boy finally looked at me. I stared back with my mismatched eyes. His eyes widened as he recognized me.

"Lady Skiara," he dropped to his knee, "I apologize for my rude behavior." I gave a curt nod, and a wave of my hand. The boy took off. I watched him go, and rolled my eyes. A soft coughing sound made me return my attention to the other boy.

I think he was trying to play dead. I walked over, and looked down at him. He looked up, and his eyes widened.

He tried to sit up, but doubled over in pain, "Lady Skiara. I am in your debt." He managed to talk over his gasps, and while licking the line of blood that was dribbling down the corner of his mouth. He was trying so hard to keep consciousness just to thank me. I looked at his bruised and bloody face, his ripped clothes, and how he was obviously underfed.

I sighed and held my hand out, "Get up."

"Ummm, I actually like it down here, so…"

"Lady Skiara saves a boy then leaves him on the ground to die," I said sarcastically, "How would I ever live that one down?" While doubling over in pain, I was able to drag him to his feet. I pulled one of his arms around my shoulders, and let him put all of his weight on me.

When he finally stood up I realized how tall he was. I felt warmth on my forearm.

"No crying, bleeding or drooling on me, please?" I asked as the warmth continued to spread itself on my forearm. When he didn't answer I looked over and realized that it was just his bare skin against my arm.

"Hey," I said sharply, "Are you sleeping?" The boy gave a muffled grunt. "I'm walking down a busy street with an unconscious boy hanging on me like a drunk. The rumors, oh, the rumors that will come out of this one."

"Wolf," the boy said softly. I think my rambling woke him up.

"Random much?" I asked with a huff, as he started slipping, "Okay, I'll play along. Avatar, phoenix, shoes, teeth…"

"My name," the boy said with a slight chuckle, "Is Wolf."

I wrapped my mind around it, "Well, that's…an unusual name. How'd you get that one stuck on you? Your mama hate you or something?" I was kind of happy that he had already slipped back into unconsciousness.

I glanced over at his ragged face, "For someone so skinny, how are you so heavy?" I drug the boy away to a nearby hotel. The elder woman snickered when she saw me and the boy.

She had chuckled, and then told us not to make too much noise. I'm still not sure what she was talking about. I laid Wolf out on the bed, and rolled my shoulders. I went to the window, and pulled the whistle to my lips.

I let out a blow, and waited mere moments. The fire hawk suddenly swooped down. I always wore my leather band on my arm for the hawk. I always seemed to need it. I wrote a quick message, and fed the hawk. It gobbled up the bloody meat.

The hawk looked at me for instructions. I looked to make sure Wolf was unconscious, and held my palm out. In my palm flames gathered to make a picture of the Fire Lord. This was how I had trained my hawk. I had to keep it a secret because I pretended that I couldn't fire bend.

The hawk turned around and flew off in search of the fire lord. I then returned my attention to the dying boy. Many people would think that I was being inhumane, but my first priority was the protection of the royal family until I found my master.

Wolf opened his eyes as I sat down, and started to strip his shirt off.

"Hey!" he looked horrified, "What are you doing?"

I looked down, "I realize that this looks wrong, but I'm trying to actually help you." Wolf gave a soft smile.

"Sorry," he said in a slurred voice, "I was just surprised." He laid back down. I realized that this wasn't the first time he'd been hit on the chest. From what I could see his chest was covered from old and new bruises.

I gently ran my fingers over the swelling.

I reached into my bag, and held out a small tube of water. "It' healing water. Drink it. I may not be able to bend water, but the water is…well prebended."

Wolf guzzled the water, and fell asleep within moments. "How hard is it to actually stay awake?" I asked. Of course, the sleeping boy did not answer me. From the corner of my eyes I thought I could see a shoe print on his lower stomach.

"That's so cool," I said slowly and I reached out to touch it. My hand brushed his shirt, and it fell open. Something caught my attention.

I looked closer, "No way." I slowly touched the tear shaped birthmark that was right above his pant line. "You've got to be kidding me."


End file.
